bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Helper For A Day: Van Meets Shikon
Van was out around town on a shopping errand for Anna. "Why did she have to send me to get groceries? Especially when its as hot as this. Oh well. Its for my wife so I suppose it can't be helped." Van turned to walk around the corner as he was looking into the bag causing him to run into someone else "Oh excuse me. I'm sorry Allow me to help you up." Shikon was in a sweets shop, buying candy for himself as usual. He was checking his cellphone while rounding a corner, and was abruptly knocked down by someone. As he looked up, he saw a hand offering him assistance, which he excepted. He chuckled "Not your fault, I was staring at my stupid cellphone. Um...Im Shikon Kokutsuchi by the way." "Oh? Way to make me fel bad. I didn't get a chance to properly introduce myself. The name is Van, Van Satonaka. Sorry about that again. Where are you off to by chance? I could always use the company of someone on my errands. SO if you don't have any particular destination would you care to join me?" Shikon smiled, and picked up his phone. "I have nothing else to do, so yeah Ill go." Shikon walked beside Van, letting him lead the way. "Errands for you? Or for someone else?" "Haha well..." Van's face looked grim. "Its for my wife Anna. Its kinda hard to resist anything she says. If you met her you would understand. I'm pretty much done so what are you in town for?" Shikon paused for a minute before answering. "Well...I kinda live here...you could say my work keeps me here.." "Your work? What do you do if you don't mind me asking?" Van laughed as they continued walking toward the outskirts of the city. Shikon chuckled a little, "You could say I'm a sort of...exterminator..." Suddenly, Shikon's cellphone started beeping. He quickly opened it, and muttered softly the word Hollow. "Hey...erm...I'm sorry, there's something i gotta...take care of." Van laughed as he saw Shikon getting nervous. "Hm? Leaving already? I guess it can't be helped. You did feel the change in spiritual energy in the area didn't you?" Van smirked as his eyes shifted to the direction of the hollow. Shikon stopped in his tracks. This guy knew what was going on? AND that it was a Hollow? He had to be a Shinigami....or a Quincy..."I thought I sensed something different about you...yeah it's a Hollow...and I did. Your free to join me, I don't mind help here or there. Anna won't mind you being late?" "Of course she will. But what;s more important her potentially killing us or us guys cutting lose a little bit going wild on some hollows?" Van laughed as he cracked his neck as he tied the bag containing his groceries. "You ready?" Shikon smiled and looked towards the direction of the Hollow. "Yes I am. It isn't far...about a mile up that way" he indicated the direction, and then used Shunpo. Van grabbed Shikon as he stopped. "Shunpo eh? That's a bit outdated. Allow me if you will." Van opened a rift in the area as he placed the bag in a restaraunt and hopped inside along with Shikon appearing close to where the hollow was located. "Hmmm...something seems a bit off here." Shikon raised an eyebrow, but followed Van's lead regardless. He looked at his companion as he made his statement, and thought "Weird....I dont sense anything." Shikon looked ahead. "What seems off to you?" "That's just it. I don't sense anything at all even though their just was a hollow signature in this direction." Van clenched his fists as he scouted throughout the area. "Hm. Anything suspicious to you?" Shikon looked around as Van scouted the area. It was true in fact, that he did not sense anything. There WAS a Hollow signiture around here, but it seemed to have....now...it was there, but faint. "It's still here somewhere...I think it may be able to conceal itself, Reiatsu and everything!" "I will leave the searching to you. I'm ready for anything that tries to sneak its way up on us." Van stood in a defensive position as crystal partcles started swirling around his hands. Shikon looked around, from left to right...yet the signiture came from....below! Suddenly and without warning, a Huge Hollow busted up from beneath the ground, knocking Shikon back. The beast was essentially, a giant crab, but quite obviously a Hollow. "Found it..." Van sheided himself from the attack as he looked over to his new friend "Oi Shikon!! You ok? That little beast didnt get you did it?" Van looked back at the hollow "Hmmm..maybe I should hold back on this one." Shikon stood up, and brushed himself off. He popped a Soul Candy into his mouth, and immediately discarded his Gigai. He wore the standard attire for a Shinigami, and stood, Zanpakuto drawn. "I'm fine, I'm fine..." "Oh a gigai? I haven't seen one of those used in awhile. Hmm...you are an interesting one indeed Shikon. I hope you're as good in combat as you are at getting m interested." Van chuckled as he looked around for any sudden movements. The Hollow appeared again, and lunged one of its crab-claws towards Shikon, who expertly dodged it. He held his Zanpkuto out in front of him, and it began to glow red. "Reveal the Flames of the Emperor...Enteifune (Sword of Imperial Flames)!" The sword became a weapon that had the handle of a rapier, but the blade of a broadsword, with runes on it. The sword in total was almost as tall as Shikon himself. The Hollow went for another attempt with its claw, but Shikon expertly severed it with but one swing from his blade. Van whistled as he watched Shikon cut through the hollow with finesse "Oh? Wow wow wow. Even having a shikai? You aren't some ordinary shinigami are you Shikon? Now that I think about it you do give off a different feeling." ''Van began looking his new friend over as he tried to figure out what was perplexing him."Hmmm. No matter." Van spotted a few mini hollows and launched a few crystal shards in their direction piercing through them completly. Shikon twirled and gutted the crab Hollow, but the monster wouldn't give up. It lashed out with it's other claw, but Shikon parried it, forcing him back. "Hold on, I'll give you my full intro in a minute. Ignite Enteifune!" Shikon's Zanpakuto's blade erupted into bright orange and red flames instantly. He pointed the blade at the Large Hollow, "Goukosenka! (Blazing Pheonix Sage Fire)" A large fireball, accompanied by smaller ones erupted from the tip of Enteifune, and struck the Crab-Hollow, finally putting it down. "My name is Shikon Kokutsuchi. I am the 5th Seat of the 2nd Division, and Corps Commander of the Reverse Counter Squad." "A member of the Gotei? Why are you in the human world? Is there something going on around here in my town that I don't know about." Van looked at fallen hollow "Well besides me getting lazy on hollow patrol." Van began laughing as he glanced over Shikon impressed "Well...I'm here on a personal thing, not a Gotei 13 assigned mission. I'm here hunting-" Shikon was cut off by the sudden presence of vast Reiatsu. A Garganta opened, and from it stepped a beautiful young girl, wearing a black shirt and skirt, along with a magenta cape. She had pink hair, gray eyes, and a lip piercing beneath her lower lip. When she spoke, her voice was sweet, with a subtle tone of danger. "Well well...Shikon Kokutsuchi again eh? Foiling my plans as usual..." The girl flicked her eyes over to Van. "I see you have a new friend....hello there boy...my name is Rosario, the Decima Espada." Van looked confused. Surely he was taller than this female arrancar and assumed he was older "Hmm? An arrancar? I haven't seen one of you in a long time. I see you know Shikon." Van then turned to look at Shikon himself "She isn't a friend is she? If not I think we should show a 'good' time." He smirked as he cracked his knuckles Shikon looked over at Van. "No, you don't understand...she-" "Enough talk Shikon" Rosario interrupted him, and drew her Zanpakuto. "Bloom For All to Marvel, Wilt For All to Weep, Petalos Mortales! (Deadly Petals)" Her Zanpakuto became like rose petals, and scattered away, becoming a flurry around her. When the petals calmed, Rosario now took the form of a girl in a beautiful light pink dress, with gold armor. Her mask, once a piercing, now became a crown that outlined her face. Her weapon in this form was a Medieval Rapier. "Fornicatamos...( span. for "We all Fornicate")" At her command, the area was surrounded by red rose petals. Her Hollow power was the "Sirens Call", a powerful ability that gave her control over the hearts of men, letting her read their secrets, and expose their weaknesses. While this is in effect, male combatants are mentally seduced, and paralyzed. "So...Van is it? Tell me...how is Anna...? It would be such a shame if you were to die here...no?" Van's mind was lost in a hypnosis as his eyes glazed over "Anna......Anna...Me...Dying." Van spiritual energy began to surge as he began to unconciously release his Rin'ne causing a bright light to envelop the entire area "You...where...is everyone?" Shikon was enveloped in a burnt town. The illusion of his former home. Before him, his former lover was being slaughtered over and over....by Rosario. He fell to his knees and clutched the sides of his head. He was trapped. Van eyes blurred as a blonde haired figured shunpo'd in front of him "Can't my little doggy do anything correctly? If I remember you were supposed to be out doing some chores for me but I see you're off playing with some random female. Ha. If I were the jealous type I suppose this would be where I say some cheesy line. Pft." Anna had appeared in front of Van as he closed his eyes. She then turned to Rosario as she began to laugh. "Hm. You're the one holding everything up. Nice to meet you." Rosario raised an eyebrow. A female...this meant that her powers were useless. She could fight her...but...self-preservation was better suited. Rosario opened a Garganta, ansd stepped into it. "Anna...what a timely arrival...I guess you all can take this little skirmish...for now." With that, the Garganta closed, and Rosario's spell was broken. Shikon opened his eyes. He was laying on the ground near Van, and a girl he had never met was near him. Rosario was gone. Anna sighed as she kneeled down to look at Van then Shikon "Oh well. I guess my presence scared her off. I was wandering what was taking Van so long. And he was struggling with some random arrancar. He's dealt with much more powerful opponent's. Oh well...So who are you?" Anna was smiling at Shikon with curiosity in her eyes. Shikon looked up at her. "Shikon...Shikon Kokutsuchi, 5th Seat of the 2nd Division, Corps Commander of the-" Shikon was interrupted by a violent pain. He got to his knees, and appeared to vomit. However, a white substance came out, and quickly attached to his face. Shikon was undergoing Hollowfication. Anna started to step back as she looked over at Shikon with a sad look on her face. "Van..he's." Van sat up to a knee. "I know. I could feel it happening to him as were traveling. It could have been due to the exposure to that arrancar but, I think we will be able to do something as it wasn't that much exposure to her." Van walked toward Shikon grabbing him on the shoulder as the white mass encased his new friend "You have to calm yourself! I went through the ame thing. You can't let it win!" A figure appeared suddenly, almost as if from nowhere. He appeared behind Shikon, and thus, before Van. The man wore a white Haori, but no shirt, and the bottom parts of a Shihakusho. His Haori looked like a Captains, but it bore no insignias. The man had spiky blond hair, and light blue eyes. Curiously, he had a tattoo of what looked like a stitched circle, with the roman numeral for one in it. "Move aside...this one is under my care now." Van smirked as he looked up at the mysterious man. "Move aside? Just who do you think you are? I won't let you take him Shikon without a good reason. And by good reason I mean you're gonna have to make me submit in order to give him up. You're arrival was way too concidental for my liking." The newcomer's expression did not change at Van's challenge. He remained very calm, and very stern. "The longer you persist in holding me up, the worse his condition shall get. Move aside, or I shall move you." "His condition worsen? I know how to fix him right here. It is YOU who should move aside before you force me to become serious." Van stood as he motioned to Anna to look after Shikon as his gaze met with the mysterious man's. "I would really be interested in you trying to move me out of the way." "You could fix him? And what, make him a shiny new Angel just like you? I think not. Hollow Powers are not a fear. They are as they are called. Powers. A way to beat the Hollows with their own abilities." The newcomer extended his right arm out to his side, and flicked his wrist. In an instant, he held a Katana with a white and black hilt, and pewter guard, that was shaped as a freedom cross, with a conventional cross in the spaces of it. "I am Ryotenbin Shiki, Primitus Coelen Capitaliter." "Shiny angel? Heh. You don't know what I had to overcome to get where I am. Hollowfication is not a gift, it is a painful curse. I know that from experience. You don't need it to become stronger all a true fighter needs is their inner strength." Van's brow furrowed as he formed a crystal spear in his hand. "Anna give us some space. Things are looking to get a bit messy here." "But Van..." Anna had a worried look on her face "Just go. Try to suppress the hollow until I get to you after I finish with this clown." Van smiled at Anna before turning back to the stranger with a look of annoyance in his eyes. Ryotenbin looked to Anna, then to Shikon. "Oh, there will be no interfering with my newest addition." He pointed his left hand towards Shikon. ""Seeping crest of turbidity, arrogant vessel of lunacy. Boil forth and deny, grow numb and flicker, disrupting sleep. Crawling queen of iron, eternally self-destructing doll of mud. Unite and repulse. Fill with soil as your sealing becomes complete."'' A mass of dark energy surrounded Shikon, forming into the shape of a planck coffin. Spears, made of the same enery, then pieced it from all sides, completely sealing Shikon within. Bakudo #90: Kuroireihyuu (Black Coffin)." Now Ryo returned his attention to Van, pointing his sword towards him, yet he spoke to Anna. "Heed this mans warning girl. I would hate to see such a pretty young girl...damaged." Van appeared behind Ryotenbin as he looked at Anna. "Now now. I wouldn't want her killing you before I had a chance to play. Trust me when I say she is a FAR worse opponent for someone such as yourself. Me? I won't kill you I just like to have a little fun." Van patted Ryotenbin on the shoulder as he began to walk into view once more. "Now release the Kido and leave or force me to raise my hand. Your choice." As Van touched Ryotenbin, his form shattered away instantly. Obviously, he had used Utsusemi, a Shunpo technique. Ryotenbin appeared for to the left, between Van and Anna, forming a three-way deadlock. "Kill? Play? You assume I am here based on patience. I am here for one thing, the boy in that giant black box. If you insist upon getting in my way, than so be it. Hopefully, I wont have to use this thing." He indicated his Zanpakuto, and used Shunpo, not towards Van, but to Anna, utilizing the Senka to strike at her Saketsu and Hakusui, thus ending her abilities Spiritually speaking. Van smirked as Ryotenbin went after Anna. "....Fool. I told you we weren't going to let that happen. Looks like you made your own grave on this day." Van stood and watched as Anna turned back looking at the oncoming opponent causing her to enter her Evilize Mode. "Tch. If you want a fight that badly I'll be more than happy to provide one." She side-stepped the man's strike with her speed before turning to roundhouse kick him in the face. "Don't try to mess with me you freak." Ryotenbin bent back. avoiding the kick, and jumped into the air at high speed. "Impressive, I admit. However..." Ryotenbin pointed one hand towards Anna. "Hado#63: Soren Sokatsui!" The spell fired two blast of blue fire, however, one arced in direction, and sped towards Van unexpectedly. Using this as a distraction, Ryotenbin used Shunpo to appear at the Kido that held Shikon, on the opposing side of Van, obscuring him. He touched the Black Coffin, and used Bakud #46: Kagami (Mirror) to condense in into a displacement field, that he held in the palm of his hand. Rytotenbin then opened a Garganta around himself, allowing it to be taken in along with him. Before closing the Garganta, he spoke. "An excellent performance, I give the round to you!" Van crystallized the fire before motioning to Anna to stop. "He wasn't looking for a fight. If he were...I would've sensed it. No worries." "But what about Shikon?! Are you just gonna let him be taken away like that?" Anna looked at Van in annoyance. "Eh....what can you do? I know I could catch him but he seem desparate to get the kid to the point of trying to fight us both. Not my problem anymore." Van shrugged his shoulders as he started walking away from the scene as it drew alot of attention. Category:CommanderIza Category:RazeOfLight